


June 21, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Porcupines aren't fussy eaters,'' Supergirl said as she smiled near Amos.





	June 21, 2003

I never created DC canon.

''Porcupines aren't fussy eaters,'' Supergirl said as she smiled near Amos and he refused to eat stew near the porcupine wandering by garbage.

THE END


End file.
